


30 Day OTP Challenge-Calthazar

by Storm89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A calthazar domestic AU fic with the 30 Day OTP Challenge. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

Balthazar realizes Castiel has a habit whenever they go out. 

Whenever they are near a big crowd, Castiel always reached for his hand. When they were at he movies, Castiel always reached for his hand. When they were on the bus or the train, he hooks their fingers together. 

He remembers that one time they were at a restaurant and waitress was checking out Castiel. Balthazar had a mind to snarl at her, but Cas then took his hand and rubbed his knuckle with the pad of his thumb. Balthazar couldn’t help but do a little victory dance inside of himself as the waitress made an hasty exit. He saw that Castiel was still checking out the menu, not realizing what he was doing.

He realized Castiel did this out of instinct, he wasn’t even aware he was doing it. 

Balthazar just smiled as he took Castiels hand in his own, grinning at Castiel’s blush.

He could have more moments like this.


	2. Cuddling Somwhere

Castiel shivered under the blankets, even though he had about four of them on top of him.

Damn this cold snap; damn the heater for breaking down, damn Balthazar for not being here to keep him warm. 

He doesn’t really mean it though, knowing Balthazar is talking to a repairman on the phone. 

Balthazar then appeared at the doorway, covered head to toe in flannel and wearing his winter coat and gloves. He then jumped under the covers and cuddled up to Castiel.

“Our lovely repairman said he can’t come until Thursday, so we have two days to deal with it.”

Castiel groaned.

“My sentiments exactly. So, it looks like we have to share body heat, darling. I’m sure we can manage that.”

Castiel rolled his eyes but he just snuggled next to Balthazar, burying into his chest, thinking that now he can handle the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling somewhere with Calthazar. The coat and flannel thing I got was from my own experience. I live in New York City and during hurricane Sandy last year, there was a huge blackout and it lasted for two weeks. Add to the fact it was freezing cold, I was sleeping with my coat on. So I decided to do that with these two.
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	3. Watching a Movie

Balthazar watched as Castiel sat next to him, cuddling to his side. 

“So, what movie are we watching, Cassie?” Balthazar asked. 

“The Avengers. Gabriel recommended it.” Castiel said, making Balthazar nod. 

Balthazar still doesn’t understand how two people like Gabriel and Castiel are related, much less came from the same womb. They were so different. 

Castiel had black hair and blue eyes and is 6ft tall. He had a no-nonsense attitude that was just too adorable at time, even when he has a stick up his ass.

Gabriel, on the other hand, has blonde hair, gold eyes and is about four inches shorter than Castiel. He was also a joker and a party animal. 

Balthaar just shook his head as he watched the film, though he enjoyed watching Castiel more. Castiel watched the movie with a child-like excitement that Balthazar found adorable. But he had other things in mind. 

He moved his hand to Castiels thigh, squeezing it suggestively. But Castiel slapped his hand away.

“Not now, Balthazar.” Castiel chided. “I would like to finish the movie.”

Balthazar pouted at Castiel and then glared at the screen.

Cockblocked by Robert Downey Jr. and Tom Hiddleston of all things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar was fighting a losing battle, you can’t win against those two.
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	4. On a Date

Castiel was sitting in the car while Balthazar drove the car, both with smiles on their face.

They were going out on a date, taking a break from their jobs and just time for each other. Balthazar said he planned everything and Castiel went along with it. 

“So, what did you plan?” Castiel asked. 

“Well, darling, I have made a reservation at that restaurant you like.”

“I thought you didn’t like eating out.”

“I don’t, but you do.” Balthazar said, chuckling when Castiel started to blush.

“I know that they have that lovely cheesecake you love for dessert. And then later…”

Balthazar then placed a hand on Castiels thigh.

“I’ll give you more dessert.”

Castiel couldn't help but smile at that.

The next hour was a good dinner at the restaurant, which he did have a great chocolate cheesecake. When they got home, Balthazar was good on his word and gave him an even better dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a short fic with Balthazar and Castiel going on a date, with cheesecake. 
> 
> Enjoy the fluff!
> 
> I don’t own SPN and comments are loved!


	5. Making Out

Castiel likes Balthazar's kisses, all the different types.

He likes the quick pecks whenever they had to rush to their jobs and say quick goodbyes and I love you.

He likes the lengthy, passionate one during their lovemaking. They were both soft and hard, their tongues touching each other. They were also rushed, clinging to each other as their orgasms reach their peak.

He loves the ones during their make out sessions. They were long and delicious, asking him taste everything that is Balthazar. Their tongues danced around each other, at times like they at war and at time, gentle. 

Castiel always loved Balthazar’s kisses, because it was theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short ficlet with Cas liking Balthazar’s kisses. Cuties!
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


	6. Wearing Each others Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I,m SOOOO SORRRRYYY! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER!

Ever since he and Castiel moved in together, Balthazar learned to enjoy the small things, such as when he and Castiel cook together, waking up next to each other, just being together. But this really took the cake.

Standing thee, cooking pancakes for breakfast was Castiel, wearing nothing, but Balthazar’s shirt. The blonde couldn't help but smile at the scene. 

He went behind Castiel, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Your pancakes are getting cold.” Castiel said, making Balthazar chuckle.

“That’s right, dove.” He said, “I think you look lovely like this.”

He started to drag his hand against Castiels naked thigh, but they were swatted away. 

“First eat your breakfast.” Castiel said, giving him a plate, “Then you can eat me.”

“Oh, I count on it, dive.” Balthazar said, before he dug into his pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some fluff! Just some adorableness!
> 
> So sorry for the lateness! 
> 
> I don’t own SPN! Enjoy and comments are loved!

**Author's Note:**

> Another challenge I am doing, the 30 day otp challenge. I doing the pairing Calthazar because there is not enough of them and this is a domestic AU, so they are human. I think these two would be very cute with holding hands. Squeee!
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


End file.
